Mega Man 7
Mega Man 7, known as in Japan, is the second game in the classic ''Mega Man series to be released on the Super Famicom/Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Additionally, this game introduced Auto as Dr. Light's lab assistant, who runs a shop where Mega Man can purchase items and upgrades in exchange for bolts/screws. However, it also introduced Bass and Treble, two major antagonists. This game also introduced the Super Rush Adapter which is a combination of the Rush Power and Rush Jet adapters from Mega Man 6. Overview In the closing of Mega Man 6, Dr. Wily was put in jail. What Mega Man didn't know was that Dr. Wily had robots hidden somewhere is his lab. After six months without Dr. Wily's input, the robots would activate, and search for Dr. Wily. The Robots gave a city a surprising attack, looking for their master. Mega Man and Dr. Light watch the robots help Dr. Wily escape from a far distance. Mega Man goes out to stop Dr. Wily. Along the way, he encountered Bass, another humanoid robot, and Treble, his mean robotic wolf. They are also trying to stop Dr. Wily. The battle began... Story Six months after Dr. Wily's imprisonment, four robots that had been hidden away in his lab activated and broke him out of prison and began to wreak havoc in the city. Mega Man went to investigate and, upon his arrival, met up with the mysterious Bass and Treble, a robot and his dog who appeared to be after Wily as well. After defeating the four Robot Masters, Mega Man returned to Light Labs, only to find that Wily attacked the Robot Master Museum and stole a copy of Guts Man. Then, four more Robot Masters attacked. In the attack, Bass was damaged (by Shade Man), so Mega Man sent him to Dr. Light for repairs. However, when he returned to the lab, it was badly damaged, and Dr. Wily appeared on the screen to mock them and announce that Bass and Treble were his creation. Mega Man set out for Wily's lab to get his revenge. In the end, he defeated Bass and Treble and crushed Wily, but when Wily begged once again, Mega Man debated internally whether or not he should kill Wily. Wily reminded Mega Man that robots must never harm humans, as it is against one of The Laws of Robotics. Before he could decide, however, Bass and Treble came and rescued Wily, with Bass stating his now famous quote: "He who hesitates is lost". Mega Man then leaves Wily's Castle and walks away as it bursts into flames. Meanwhile, a shooting star streaks across the sky, setting the stage for Mega Man 8. Bosses Intro Stage bosses: *Mad Grinder *Bass Robot Masters Mid Stage boss: *Mash 'Fortress Bosses' Wily Castle: Stage 1: *Mid Boss: Bass *Main Boss: Guts Man G Stage 2: *Mid Boss: Bass and Treble *Main Boss: Gameriser Stage 3: *HannyaNED² Final Stage: * Rematch with the Robot Masters * Wily Machine No. 7 and Wily Capsule See also *List of Mega Man 7 enemies *Mega Man 7 Walkthrough *Rockman 7 Famicom *The Mega Man Homepage's Password Generator for Mega Man 7 Codes There is a code that allows the eight robot masters to be fought in any order, which is 1755-8187-6486-2322. However, this code does not work in the Anniversary Collection edition. Also, the Museum stage doesn't appear after finishing four of the Robot Master stages, skipping the part where Mega Man witnesses Guts Man being stolen by Wily and the fight with Mash. It also skips the Intro stage, and starts the game right into the Stage Selection screen. At the end of the credits, a 16-digit number appears at the bottom of the screen; "1415-5585-7823-6251". Inputting this number as a password starts the game at the final Dr. Wily stage with all weapons and items, including four Energy and Weapon tanks, four Beat Whistles, an S Tank, and 999 Bolts. The same code also grants access to the games two-player mode. Which is accessed by inputting the above password and holding L and R before and while pressing Start. Versus Mode The Versus Mode is a secret two-player fighting mode accessed with the code mentioned above. The players can choose either Mega Man or Bass. Both of them attack with their busters, which can be charged, and can perform a faint warp. Each of them has two special moves. Cover Art Mmbox7JP front.jpg|Japanese box art. Mmbox7.jpg|North American box art. MM7CoverArt.jpg|Clean North American box art. Mmbox7EU.jpg|European box art Screenshots MM7Title.jpg|Title Screen Mmscreen7.jpg|Boss Selection Screen Burst.jpg|Burst Man's stage Cloud.jpg|Cloud Man's stage Freeze man.jpg|Freeze Man's stage Junk.jpg|Junk Man's stage robot.jpg|Robot Museum stage slash.jpg|Slash Man's stage spring.jpg|Spring Man's stage shade.jpg|Shade Man's stage turbo.jpg|Turbo Man's stage Video Trivia *Although it is stated that Mega Man was in doubt whether or not he should kill Wily, Mega Man actually wanted to kill Wily in the English version of the game. But, he did hesitate at the end, having Bass and Treble to rescue Wily. Some fans thought the English ending gave Mega Man more of a serious action-like feel to him, since he is known as a pacifist, but other fans felt it was not in Mega Man's character and it lead to an unexplainable ending that was the first cliff hanger in the series. Also, in the Japanese version when Dr. Wily reminds him that robots cannot harm humans, Mega Man pauses and doesn't say anything, rather than saying that he's "more than a robot", like in the English version. *There's a typo in the intro sequence: Dr. Wily's last name is spelled Willy. *During the ending, there's a typo in Mega Man's speech. He says "I gonna do what I should have done years ago!!!" This was not fixed in Mega Man Anniversary Collection. *Several Robot Masters from the previous Mega Man titles made cameo appearances in the Robot Museum stage. In the first row, Snake Man, Blizzard Man, a broken case where Guts Man used to be, Pharaoh Man, and Heat Man appear from left to right; Plant Man, Quick Man, and Flame Man appear in the background; and Skull Man and Ring Man appear in the boss room. *The background music of the Robot Museum is a remix and combination of Guts Man's, Heat Man's, and Snake Man's stage themes from Mega Man, Mega Man 2, and Mega Man 3. *The stage select song of Mega Man 7 is very similar to the Mega Man 5 stage select, and is possibly a remix of it. *Despite being rated "K-A", Bass utters "damn" in Shade Man's stage. However, in Anniversary Collection, he says "darn". *''Mega Man 7'' is the only Mega Man game to have two shield-like weapons: Junk Shield & Scorch Wheel. *Due to problems with emulating the SNES's Mode 7 capabilities, the closing movie is not shown in Mega Man Anniversary Collection. *There is a fan-made 8-bit version of the game called Rockman 7 Famicom. Unfortunately, there is no shop, and in some places where the player is supposed to find new items, there are replacement items like the Energy Equalizer and Exit plates. On the bright side, players can make their own Mega Man sprites by using Photoshop or Microsoft Paint by opening the file (final2) on their image editing software. *The Japanese box art picture is used for the loading screen in the Mega Man Anniversary Collection. *When the player enters a wrong password, a sound is played that sounds similar to the horns of the large trucks in Nitro Man's stage. *The Password System used in this game is similar to the one used in Mega Man X. *In the prototype of Rockman 7'', the dialogue presentation was similiar to the one used in Mega Man X with a black box while the final version used word balloons. *While the Rush Search can be used to find any power-ups, health items and bolts via digging the ground, random objects such as a pair of glasses, teeth, a watch, an old can, a black boot and a doll tend to appear instead. However, these items cannot be picked up or used by Mega Man and would disappear afterwards. *''Mega Man 7 is the first classic Mega Man game with an intro stage. Category:Mega Man games Category:SNES games